Commedia
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Depois de perceber que Jack Sparrow sumiu numa derradeira busca por um tesouro, seu filho Ben Sparrow, fruto da relação deste com Lady Penélope Lane, parte no seu encalço, a bordo do navio Commedia. Pelo caminho, nem tudo será fácil e entre amizades e inimizades, contará com a ajuda de uma pirata injustiçada, Victória Slaughter. Fic escrita por Jodivise & Olg'Austen.
1. Prólogo

Commedia

**By Olg'Austen & Jodivise**

**Prólogo**

_1740_

Ele realmente não saberia dizer como ali tinha chegado. Sim, atravessara o oceano no seu amado navio, que agora não era mais que um amontoado de destroços naquela praia. Sim, tomara como rota o mapa que seu pai lhe deixara e finalmente havia alcançado seu destino. Mas a que preço?

Jack Sparrow repetia essa pergunta para si mesmo desde que as brumas lhe haviam tomado o caminho, fazendo o Pearl se despedaçar. Mas, por mais que doesse, o que seria a perda do navio amado comparado ao que estava prestes a descobrir? Ali, diante daquelas ruínas caídas no esquecimento, onde a pedra cinza se misturava ao verde das heras que as contornavam, o velho capitão sentia o coração acelerar, seguindo pelo traçado daquele mapa.

O que quer que achasse lhe daria as respostas necessárias. O que acontecera com seu progenitor e qual seria seu destino. Cair no esquecimento como um simples pirata que aterrorizara os mares das Caraíbas durante mais de vinte anos, ou pelo contrário, a paga por todas as cicatrizes no seu corpo se reflectiria no tilintar da prata e do ouro, na magia de qualquer poder que o deixasse para sempre gravado na memória de todos?

Sumindo por uma abertura no chão, Jack acendera uma tocha, os olhos escuros como o mais delicioso cacau a mirarem os cantos àquele corredor gélido, onde o cheiro da humidade lhe atacava os pulmões. Mais metros ele teria de andar até chegar a uma sala onde uma mesa redonda se fazia. Sparrow lera os nomes gravados na pedra, admirando o trono que jazia num dos cantos, onde por detrás, grandes janelas mostravam o céu escuro daquele local mágico, onde outrora um grande reino prosperava e ainda hoje povoava o imaginário de todo o homem.

Se a raposa velha do Teague estivesse certa, Jack estaria a um passo de se tornar o homem mais poderoso do mundo, o mais rico e provavelmente viveria para sempre. Não através da imortalidade física, mas da imortalidade que grava os grandes personagens da história nas palavras que se perpetuam no tempo. O centro do mapa apontava exatamente para aquela mesa, mas Jack nada via. O cérebro tão afetado pelo rum dera um clique quando, ao espreitar por baixo, o moreno percebeu um alçapão se fazer visto.

Rastejando, Jack puxara da pistola, fazendo o odor a pólvora empestar o ambiente quando um tiro ecoara, assustando os pombos recolhidos na calha das altas paredes. Retirando o cadeado que fechava aquela entrada, Jack a abriu, encolhendo-se ao máximo para descer umas escadas. A madeira podre rangera ao primeiro movimento, quebrando e fazendo Jack rolar por esta abaixo, estampando-se de cara no chão em terra.

― Raios! ― Sparrow praguejara, sentindo o corpo doer com o impacto. Definitivamente, os tempos em que parecia feito de ferro maleável tinham acabado. A idade se prolongava e perto dos sessenta, Jack percebia tristemente que depois dos cabelos brancos entrelançados aos ainda castanhos nas suas rastas características e às rugas que a pele queimada do sol ostentava, se seguiria a inevitável morte.

Se colocando de joelhos, o pirata respirou fundo, pegando na tocha que ao chão quase se extinguia, enxergando melhor o novo local. Ao princípio lhe parecia a entrada de uma gruta, mas estranhamente, ao percorrer cambaleante o caminho que se mostrava entre teias de aranha, Jack percebia o ambiente quente, tão diferente da típica temperatura fria e húmida de grutas.

Parecia caminhar pelas entranhas de um qualquer vulcão, sentindo as gotículas de suor escorrerem pela testa coberta com a sempre bandana vermelha. Ajeitando o tricórnio à cabeça, Sparrow estancara quando, ao chegar numa nova sala um mundo novo se apresentara aos seus olhos. Aproveitando a luz natural que provinha de uma abertura no tecto onde uma queda de água se fazia, Jack largou a tocha, correndo para o recheio cintilante no meio daquela fonte.

Aqueles tesouros o fariam o mais rico do mundo conhecido, mas algo não batia certo. Na carta que Teague lhe deixara, ali jazia algo que o faria além de rico, poderoso. Mas o que, ele pensava, poderia torná-la tão importante? O nariz retilíneo do pirata coçara, fazendo Jack estancar. Sempre que aquela impressão se fazia, ele sabia que algo não estava certo. E disso ele teve certeza quando, a seus pés a terra parecia ter rugido.

Voltando-se, Jack entrou dentro daquela cachoeira quando percebeu o chão abrir-se e vapores infernais se libertarem dela. Arregalando os olhos delineados, Jack viu aquilo de que sempre fugira em vida. E se o inferno existia... Jack Sparrow tinha acabado de entrar neste...

**XX Continua XX**

* * *

**N/As: RATED - **T por conter teor adulto tal como violência e insinuação de sexo. Agradará tanto à _"male slashers"_ quanto aos "_não-slashers_".

**N/A- Olga :** A idéia de se escrever essa fic surgiu há muito tempo, logo depois que iniciei uma antiga fic minha, "Bons Costumes" (continuação de "Maus Costumes"). Agradeço primeiramente à JodiVise por ter aceitado escrever comigo um gênero de história do qual eu sei que ela é especialista... Não é à toa que, na opinião de muitos e na minha própria, a Vi é a melhor escritora que há no quesito "pirataria"! XD Espero que gostem, leitores!

**N/A - Vilma: **Depois de uma história lindíssima a qual tive o privilégio de seguir até ao fim, a Maus Costumes, eis que surgiu uma a oportunidade de escrever com minha escritora favorita, a Olga. Espero que gostem desta história e que possam amar estes Oc's piratas tanto como os nossos amados piratas da saga de filmes. Espero que gostem leitoras e leitores e como sempre: Saudações Piratas!


	2. Capítulo 1: A Noiva Fiel

**Commedia**

**By Olg'Austen & Jodivise**

**Capítulo 1: A Noiva Fiel**

_**Porto, 1736**_

_Naquele dia Victória acordou muito cedo. Cedo o bastante para ouvir o fim de uma conversa de seus pais. Eles queriam casá-la. Casá-la com o tipo mais estúpido de homem que havia. — Guilhermino — era o seu nome. A jovem portuguesa gostaria de não saber de quem se tratava tal figura, mas infelizmente sabia bem quem era o infeliz de sobrenome Macedo. Rapaz de nome feio, mas de boa aparência a contrastar com os maus hábitos e com a má fama que carregava dos lugares que visitava. Se o pai do traste, Dom Macedo, queria casá-lo que parte ela tomava disso? Que o casasse com outra, ora!_

_Victória era muito jovem, mas sabia bem o que se dizia do rapaz. Porque então seus pais fingiam não saber? Como podiam, então, criar uma filha e depois entregá-la de mão beijada à um completo desconhecido? Ela tinha apenas quinze anos, e por mais que lhe dissessem que "a hora estava chegando" se recusava a acreditar que, um dia, seus próprios pais lhe colocariam em tal situação._

— _É um bom partido? — seu pai perguntava à sua mãe — Ignácia, ele é um bom partido?_

— _O - - O melhor! — ela respondeu com a voz embargada de princípio, mas logo firme como se tivesse certeza do que dizia. — O melhor lisbonense!_

— _Argh! — o homem esforçava-se por falar. — Lisbonense?_

— _Lisbonense cujo pai está prestes a partir para o Brasil._

_Dom Cardozo nunca pensara em juntar sua filha com a cria de um colono. Na verdade, nunca pensara em forçá-la a tal união, mas o fez ao saber que resultado sairia da soma de ambas as fortunas; sua e do velho Macedo._

_No final daquele dia, Victória fugiu. Juntou o que pôde e fugiu a fim de observar os navios atracarem no Porto. Montou no melhor dos cavalos de seu pai e, em poucas horas, já avistava os galeões que do porto partiam. Sem pensar duas vezes, a portuguesa mirou uma das embarcações cujos marujos desciam à terra desembarcando mercadorias que chegavam de Deus lá sabia onde. Saltando do animal em que viera montada, a mocinha mirara os olhos escuros do cavalo. Tirando uma muda com suprimentos que consigo trouxera, presa na cela do bicho, Victória ensaiou se afastar do eqüino, mas este planeou ir no seu encalço. Dando meia volta, ela segurou-lhe as rédeas, encostando a testa ao focinho deste. — Volta pra casa, Morfeus. — disse-lhe. — Volta, e mostra para meu pai ao que ele sujeitou a própria filha. Agora vai!_

_Apontando para o Leste ela repetira a ordem antes de seguir caminhando sobre o assoalho em madeira do píer. As roupas do filho dos empregados valeram-lhe bem. Desde as botas que calçava, passando pelas calças curtas castanhas, e pela camisa branca encardida, até o chapéu que lhe prendia os longos cabelos negros como a noite... Devia tudo aquilo ao rapazinho que crescera consigo na propriedade de sua família. Este, infelizmente, havia de levar uma surra quando, ao perguntado, tentasse esconder o paradeiro da moça no dia seguinte, mas sacrifícios eram necessários. _

_Sem mais pensar, Victória amarrara a corda que trouxera à boca da sacola de comida à própria cintura. Segurando-se nas outras que amarravam a embarcação visada ao porto, a menina de apelido Vi a escalara, indo parar no pequeno convés do navio. Não havendo muito tempo, ela tratara de se esconder, sumindo pelo sumidouro do porão._

_Na manhã seguinte, quando sua mãe lhe bateu à porta do quarto, esperou por uma resposta que nunca veio. Pela janela um entrelaçado de lençóis delatara o modo como a moça escapara._

_Não demorou muito, talvez dois dias até que um dos marujos, ao visitar o estoque de suprimentos, desse de cara com os olhos castanhos de Victória, assustados a lhe observar por detrás de uma saca de café. — Mas o que é isso? — o homem magricela de dentes estragados, pé ante pé, aproximou-se da moça de pouca altura que se escondia, tentando se encolher, se por quase invisível. — Menina... Tem ratos aqui, sabia?_

_Vi apenas abanou a cabeça positivamente. Convivera com os pequenos roedores por dois dias inteiros. De princípio entrara em pânico, mas ao ver que os bichos apenas comida queriam, acabou por fazer amizade com tais animais._

_A compreensão do marujo que lhe encontrara não fora partilhada pelo capitão do navio. O tipo corpulento, vestido tão simplesmente quanto o resto da tripulação mostrara logo o dedo indicador, agitando-o no ar em face do pedido da clandestina. — De jeito nenhum! — o homem do mar bradara. — Estamos dando a volta, senhorita. Conosco a senhorita não fica nem mais um dia._

— _Não posso voltar. — com os braços cruzados sobre o peito ela falara. — Não posso. Leve-me consigo, é tudo que peço._

— _Quer que a levemos conosco? Pois nem sabe para onde vamos! — ele dissera. — E depois, mulher a bordo, sempre traz azar... Escute… — ele ponderou. — Vamos à Inglaterra... Estando a meio caminho, a deixamos na França. Sempre vai gostar mais de lá._

_Dando-se por vencida, Victória saiu da cabine do capitão. Ao desbravar o convés, os olhares dos marujos a esfregar o chão se baixavam quando por estes a moça passava. De fato, ela não sabia se o faziam em respeito ou porque o que os olhos não viam o coração não sentia. Uma moça a bordo sempre havia de trazer má sorte. Primeiro porque era o que se dizia, segundo porque aos homens do mar, sedentos, uma figura feminina sempre se voltava numa tentação._

_Quando, naquela mesma noite, a tripulação se retirou às danças e bebidas, Victória se colocou ao porão, à espera que alguém lhe fosse ali chamar e dizer se haviam chegado à França ou não. Foi naquele pequeno intervalo, entre o silenciar da primeira gaita e o adentrar em águas francesas que algo se fez àqueles homens azarados. Ninguém soube ao certo como aquele ataque se dera. Sim, porque, naquela noite de calmaria, o navio do capitão supersticioso fora atacado. Diz-se que, quem o fez, chegara à socapa, calado, apagado, sem um único vestígio de um candeeiro em meio à escuridão, atraído pelos festejos inflamados no convés dos portugueses._

"_Piratas" — Foi tudo o que Victória pudera distinguir dentre os gritos provindos de cima do porão. Talvez suas preces tivessem sido atendidas. Talvez eles não regressariam mais à Europa continental, esquecendo dos franceses de uma só vez. Mas, se Vi soubesse que, pedir para a Virgem Maria interceder por si junto a Deus, levando-a à Inglaterra, levaria à morte do capitão cheio de manhas e de todos os outros tripulantes daquele navio comerciante, ela jamais teria posto os joelhos no chão. _

_O idioma dos tais saqueadores Victória reconhecera, mas pouco ou nada conhecia daquela língua. — Olha o que eu encontrei! — puxando-a pelas golas da camisa, um homem de aspecto sujo, ostentando cabelos claros como feno, compridos e desgrenhados, empunhando um punhal ensangüentado a lhe ameaçar, lhe jogara ao chão do convés, fazendo Victória quase esborrachar-se contra a madeira úmida ao sentir a dureza do assoalho contra o próprio rosto. — Que belezinha! — ele emendara, antes de Vi perceber um nariz lhe cheirar a nuca._

_Livrando-se da mão pegajosa deste, Victória lhe empurrou o rosto, rastejando para longe do tipo repugnante. — É arredia... — um outro falara em sua língua mãe, cravando os olhos de um azul profundo em si. — ...Eu gosto._

_Só então, Victória mirara ao redor. Um rastro de sangue se fazia desde os corpos dos marujos por si antes conhecidos, empilhados próximo à cabine do capitão, até o gradil do navio de onde, um a um, os cadáveres eram despachados. — É... Mas o capitão é quem decide o que dela fazer! — o primeiro falara puxando Victória novamente para si._

_Com indelicadeza, a portuguesa foi levada até o navio metido na penumbra. Seus braços foram amarrados às costas, à espera de que, ao mandante daqueles nojentos, fosse apresentada. Mas não chegou a sê-lo. Não naquele dia. Um dos piratas chegara próximo àquele que lhe guardava como se de um pedaço de carne ela se tratasse, passando-lhe uma ordem. Victória não chegou a entendê-la. Se pelo menos falassem mais devagar, se o inglês que pronunciassem fosse como os dos londrinos, conhecidos de seu pai... Mas a fala era atropelada, travada nos "Rs", à ponta da língua, difícil de se compreender._

_A resposta àquela conversa viera logo depois, quando o psicopata, que lhe agarrava pela nuca, atirou-a numa das celas ao porão. Aquela fora a ordem do capitão? Trancá-la numa cela? Nem ao menos sabia para onde iam e, agora, nem sequer tinha a facilidade de se comunicar com aquele que lhe oferecia a viagem. Fora tratada como uma prisioneira e, felizmente o fora, do contrário estaria morta como o restante da tripulação._

_Sentira o clima mudar conforme o tempo em que ali estivera se passara. Um frio apossava-se do porão e esse se intensificava conforme os dias ficavam para trás. Certa noite despertara com um cobertor enrolado aos seus pés, e sempre que adormecia ou se colocava de olhos pregados, despertava com uma refeição, mesmo que parca a lhe esperar. Esperta como só ela era, Victória pôs-se de prontidão certa tarde, mas quando a barriga roncara não havia mais o que se fazer se não fingir-se sonolenta e esperar até que a alma caridosa que sempre lhe ajudava fosse ter consigo. _

_Não tardou muito até que passos rasteiros fossem ouvidos pela moça. No instante seguinte, Victória sentira uma maçã ser atirada sobre sua cabeça, caindo-lhe ao colo. — Espere! — ela gritou para a figura que se distanciava. Não conseguia ver quem era por conta da pouca iluminação do ambiente, mas, dando-se por vencido, aquele que sempre lhe ajudava chegou-se próximo da luz, deixando-se ser visto._

_Achou que poderia tratar-se até do próprio capitão, mas ao menos que um jovenzinho de quase mesma idade que si fosse o mandante daqueles piratas, aquele desconhecido poderia vir a ser o capitão. Em resposta, o menino disse-lhe qualquer coisa que Vi fora incapaz de entender. Os dedos compridos deste tocaram as grades da cela, tentando falar consigo, mas de nada adiantara. — Port..._

— _Porto, isso! — fora a única palavra compreendida. Apesar de conseguir lhe ver as mãos e parte do rosto do rapaz, Vi pouco lhe via os olhos, boca ou nariz. Ela podia lhe ver, mas de nada o que conseguia mirar dele lhe serviria de algo. — Vocês roubaram o navio que..._

— _Me desculpe... — ela compreendera o inglês arrastado que o rapaz falava. — Desculpe, pelo o que lhe fizeram._

— _Está pedindo... — tentando falar-lhe em inglês, Victória repetira o que fora ouvido —... Desculpas?_

— _Desculpe. _

_Pronunciando um braço por entre o quadriculado da cela, Vi lhe estendeu uma mão. — Me tire daqui. Por favor._

_Mas o desconhecido nada lhe disse, tomando sua mão num único movimento, apertando-a firmemente. Só então Victória percebera o quanto que seu benfeitor tremia. A mão do rapaz jazia gélida de pavor e, por entre seus dedos, a portuguesa sentira a boa energia do anônimo lhe ser passada. _

— _O QUE FAZ AQUI, MOLEQUE? — um vozeirão gritara depois de passos serem ouvidos nas madeiras da escada provinda do convés a gemer. Tal presença assustara a ambos, ao passo que a presença de um dos piratas fora feita, surgida para lhes assombrar. — Volte já para sua cabine!_

_O preocupado tripulante soltou-lhe a mão, afastando-se da cela de pronto, mas não sem antes balbuciar três ínfimas palavras que apenas depois Victória soube traduzir por "Fique com Deus". Pouco depois estava sozinha novamente, mergulhada na escuridão, adiando o momento em que seria inevitável comer a maçã cedida pelo generoso desconhecido._

_Um dia, quando achara que mais forças não teria por lutar contra aquele cárcere, Victoria fora visitada naquele que já acreditava ser seu leito de morte. Três homens foram-lhe ver; o primeiro deles era mais saliente, soltava piadas e não escondia a vontade que tinha de ver a moça morta, ou servida à tripulação. Outro assentia para tudo que o terceiro falava, pois, este parecia ser aquele que mandava nos demais. Sua voz era mais jovial que as outras duas, tenra, ainda que nada fizesse a moça lhe entender. Pelo seu semblante e pela formação de sua sombra à parede Vi soubera tratar-se de um homem já crescido e não do rapaz que fora ter consigo na semana anterior._

— _Está doente, capitão. — o segundo fora mandado a se aproximar da garota estendida ao chão._

— _De certeza que não está morta? — o "cabeça" aproximou-se por fim, livrando os cabelos longos que colavam-se à testa da moça, revelando o rosto de Victória a si. — É tão bonita... Arde em febre._

_Confuso, o pau mandado perguntara ao mandante o que fazer, mas o homem apenas abanou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos claros à figura quase desacordada dela. — Devíamos jogá-la ao mar... — a voz irritante do mais desgraçado dos três propusera._

— '_Cá? Disseram-me o mesmo quando você juntou-se à tripulação, hum? — seu capitão soara ríspido. —... E eu não lhes dei ouvidos, agora sou obrigado a ouvir tuas idiotices!_

**Tortuga, 1743**

Por trás do balcão do bar-hospedaria, um jovem alto, de cabelos cacheados e de olhar perdido em qualquer figura ao fundo do estabelecimento, tirava as rolhas em cortiça de duas garrafas foscas de rum, servindo os clientes beberrões que gritavam de uma das mesas, pedindo pela atenção de uma das taberneiras. Uma garota magricela ficava à espera do lento funcionário, tomando os pedidos numa bandeja, indo até às mesas servir os desesperados a lhe gritar.

Ao chegar à mesa, a moça cujo espartilho apertava-lhe a cintura já fina soltara um grito ao ser puxada pela cintura por um dos clientes, indo parar no colo deste a espernear por ajuda. — Arre! — o atendente pulara o balcão alto, molhando as calças cinzentas, que acompanhavam uma simplória camisa branca, com o melhor rum da ilha, derramado à superfície em madeira.

— Vem cá — o homem corpulento que agarrava a taberneira lhe perguntara. —... É o defensor de todas as moças?

— Só das que trabalham aqui. — torcendo a toalha que trazia em mãos o jovem homem pedira. — Larga ela... — o sotaque irlandês pudera ser ouvido. — As moças daqui já não são como as de antes!

A exclamação que o vagabundo viria a soltar a seguir acabara por atrair uma atenção em especial, provinda dos fundos do bar, canto para onde o taberneiro tanto olhava. — Ah... — tal figura ouviu o aparente pirata exclamar — Que saudade da Eva!

— LARGA A MOÇA! — uma voz firme de mulher fora ouvida. E chegando-se à mesa, uma outra jovem, dona de tal timbre, aproximou-se. Era mais baixa que o próprio funcionário da taberna, mas com uma pistola em mãos, um elegante tricórnio a cabeça e as vestes com adornos em couro, típicas de um homem do mar lhe falara. — Larga ela, Brand.

O pirata pensou duas vezes antes do que viria a falar. Um silêncio tomara conta do estabelecimento, apenas o pisar das botas da garota era ouvido enquanto esta erguia o rosto para a figura do homem por si já conhecido, encarando-o. — Mas que porcaria, Slaughter! A menina sem navio tá tentando pôr ordem em mim?

— Sabe como eu consegui tal sobrenome, não sabe? — engatilhando a pistola, ela perguntara retoricamente. — Larga a moça.

O taberneiro não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando, abrindo mão das próprias vontades, o pirata deixou a pobre funcionaria se ir, empurrando-a na direção de Slaughter. — Obrigada, Slaughter — a outra garota disse, antes de correr taberna adentro.

— Fica me devendo uma cortesã, Slaughter... — sob o bigode ruivo o homem corpulento falou antes de cuspir ao assoalho, a centímetros das botas da justiceira.

— Elas não são cortesãs.

A estranha movimentação, a correria da funcionária em adentrar depressa no interior do estabelecimento, atraíra a atenção da dona deste que logo fez-se presente às costas do taberneiro. — Mas o que é isso? — a voz feminina lhes perguntara antes do único homem de pé lhe dar passagem.

— Ah... Evinha... — o vagabundo brincou com a figura da proprietária.

— Sabe muito quem que não há mais nenhuma Eva aqui. — a moça carrancuda ripostou, dobrando os braços a frente das vestes castanhas. — E você... — ela voltou-se a Slaughter, não demorando os olhos negros no semblante da outra, passando desta para o rapaz à sua direita. — Robert põe este homem para fora.

Seu funcionário mirou Slaughter com o canto dos olhos, pedindo por alguma ajuda. A moça de ares pirata deu a volta no cliente chato, colando o cano da pistola em suas costas. — Seja um bom garoto, Brand... — ela lhe disse, despachando o bêbado. — Volte quando estiver sóbrio!

— Pronto! — aquele chamado Robert abriu um enorme sorriso à patroa que apenas rolou os olhos à figura dos verdes brilhosos dele. — O que há, Otávia?

Colocando-se atrás do balcão ela abanara a cabeça — Eu não gosto de confusão!

— Fale a ela, então! — ele mencionou a temida garota que voltava ao bar.

— Não puxa a pistola para todo mundo, Victória. — a dona do lugar dera um murro à superfície. — Não aqui dentro. Quando minha mãe morreu prometi não deixar mais esse lugar virar o que era antes!

Já com as mãos vazias, Slaughter escorou-se ao balcão, tirando o tricórnio do topo da cabeça, colocando este encima do móvel. Seus longos cabelos negros, ondulantes, foram libertos e nesse instante ela os sacudira, atraindo um olhar bobo do taberneiro — Tá... Tá... Tá... Mas me chama de Victória mais uma vez e te faço lembrar do meu sobrenome. — disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas bem marcadas, num trejeito tão típico de si.

— Ora, não me venha com a história desse seu sobrenome. — Otávia era tão jovem quanto si, mas trazia nas atitudes um respeito e vivência que muitas avós não possuíam.

Robert sentia-se perdido no meio das duas. — Deixa ela contar. — ele pediu, espichando os olhos cor de oliva para a pirata. — Eu gosto do momento em que ela o mata e joga as tripas no mar... — o irlandês já ia dizendo quando uma "toalhada" fora-lhe sentida nos ombros. — A... Ai!

— Fala de novo em morte e tripas e te ponho na rua! — aquela que enxugava meia dúzia de copos ralhara.

— Na verdade, Robert... — Victória pôs-se escorada num único cotovelo, girando na direção do funcionário — ... Eu não lhe arranquei as tripas.

Com um semblante estúpido o rapaz de pernas compridas derretera com cada expressão que a justiceira lhe fazia. — Ah... Não?

— Não... — levando um dedo ao peito do jovem homem, Victória provocou-o, percorrendo o tronco deste, atraindo o olhar de Otávia para aquela cena. —... Lhe arranquei os possuídos!

A saliva descera grossa à garganta do taberneiro que não ousara repetir tal expressão — Ele ficou... Liso?

— Lisinho. — Slaughter fez cara de pouco caso, se afastando. — Como uma moça.

— Victória... — a impaciente proprietária a censurou. —... Basta!

— É por isso que me chamam de viúva negra. — a outra regozijou, levando uma garrafa de bebida aos lábios, sorvendo um grande gole do seu contido.

Robert deu a volta ao balcão, colocando-se ao lado de Otávia, mirando a pirata Victória de frente. Não ficara com medo mas o prazer com que a moça contava a morte do falecido marido lhe fazia tremer as bases, ou pelo menos parecia que elas assim tremiam. — Soube que o herdeiro do Capitão Sparrow anda cá em Tortuga... — despretensiosamente ele comentou.

— Quê? — os olhos castanhos da garota de pistola à cintura se sobressaltaram. — Jack Sparrow?

— Você ouviu direito, Victória? — Otavia zombou de si. — Ele falou "filho" do Capitão Sparrow.

— Você conheceu o Capitão Sparrow, Slaughter? — o curioso Robert a inquiriu.

Victoria fez uma cara pensativa, rolando os olhos pelo bar. — Bem... — mas antes que lhe respondesse, a voz de Otávia fora mais rápida.

— Não. — a de cabelos fartos, falara. — Não mente, Vi!

— 'Tá... Não conheço! — a de madeixas pretas confessara. —... Mas conheci o Capitão amaldiçoado William Turner! Ele que me salvou daquela ilha quando aqueles piratas sebosos me deixaram pra morrer! Sobre isso eu não minto!

Otávia sentiu a pele se ouriçar ao ouvir tal história. — Me dá um arrepio só de ouvir!

— Pois... Eu gosto das suas histórias Vic... Slaughter! — o taberneiro se corrigiu a tempo, fazendo a pirata sorrir.

— E eu gosto de contá-las a você, Bob. — sem delongas ela lhe chamara pelo apelido, girando o corpo em 180 graus, apoiando-se sobre os dois cotovelos, dando as costas ao balcão a mirar toda a clientela do bar-hospedaria de nome Faithful Bride. — Qual deles será ele? Filho de Jack Sparrow... Deve chegar gritando isso aos quatro ventos.

Entregando o pedido de meia dúzia de canecas à taberneira já recuperada do trauma com o último cliente, Otávia brincara. — Pergunta a eles, ora!

— Boa idéia! — Victoria sacou a arma da cintura, engatilhando-a antes de apontá-la para o teto, dando um disparo para o alto. Parte do telhado caíra a meio metro de si e nem olhar no rosto da amiga taberneira ela teve coragem. Atrás de si, Otávia so faltara espumar de raiva ao passo que Robert acompanhara a patroa no sobressalte. — Sparrow... — frente às dezenas de pares de olhos assustados que lhe miravam, Slaughter perguntou. —... Faz favor de se levantar e vir aqui me pagar uma bebida!

*****Continua*****


	3. Capítulo 2: A Viúva Negra e o Pirata

**Commedia**

**By Olg'Austen & Jodivise**

**Capítulo 2: A Viúva Negra e o Pirata**

Por alguns momentos, Victória não saberia dizer se foram segundos ou minutos, o silêncio imperava naquele bar. Os olhos de todos aqueles marujos que ao final da tarde se concentravam ali, jaziam pregados na figura da jovem mulher, cochichando em surdina uns com os outros.

— Victória… — Otávia quase pulou o balcão, puxando a camisa da outra. — Para com isso!

— Mas que coisa… — Slaughter ergueu os braços, depois de guardar a pistola na bainha das calças. — Eu só perguntei a vocês, bravos marinheiros, se algum é o Sparrow!

— Jack Sparrow morreu, Slaughter. — um homem de meia idade, cujos cabelos grisalhos se colavam à testa, lhe exibiu os dentes maltratados. — Há anos que ninguém lhe coloca o olho em cima. Aquele cão…

— Eu não perguntei sobre Jack Sparrow. — Victória saiu do lugar, andando lentamente pelas mesas, fazendo Robert e Otávia se entreolharem ao perceberem confusão no horizonte. — Soube que o seu filho está cá. Apenas e só quero conhecer o herdeiro daquele mítico capitão! — os olhos castanhos da pirata se vidraram em dois homens que pareciam se esconder de si. — Sempre ouvi dizer que o pai era um verdadeiro cavalheiro que não recusava um agrado… — um grupo de cortesãs que se entretinham a entornar bebidas pelas bocas sedentas dos marujos sujos, soltaram risinhos. — Mas parece que o filho tem até vergonha de se mostrar.

— A razão seria… porque a conhecida viúva negra de Tortuga quer conhecer o herdeiro de tão vil pirata? — uma voz entoara alta, fazendo os clientes se virarem à porta e o mesmo aos dois atrás do balcão.

Victória fora a última a se virar, erguendo o rosto ao sujeito alto plantado na porta. Atrás deste, dois piratas com ares de perdidos cobriam a retaguarda daquele que lhe falara. Os orbes castanhos da pirata que parecia ser temida por todos, cruzaram com os quase negros daquele homem de cabelos compridos e lisos, cuja barba rasa à cara não escondia em nada o sorriso maroto e prepotente em seus lábios.

— Vil? — Victória sorriu. — Já ouvi falar de tudo sobre Jack Sparrow… mas vil? — aproximando-se, a de cabelos negros o mirou atentamente. — Só se foi porque deixou sua mãe prenha.

A constituição física daquele homem que seria um pouco mais velho que si era alvo da curiosidade da jovem, descendo os olhos por aquele que ostentava uma camisa de cor graná onde mais abaixo um cinto lhe prendia não só as calças castanhas como a espada e a pistola. Fosse lá quem fosse, era alguém que convinha não desafiar. Mas Victória Slaughter sempre fora assim, metendo-se onde não devia.

Engolindo a piada, o moreno riu num esgar, aproximando-se o bastante para a olhar de cima. — Seu génio agrada-me.

— Não é o primeiro que me diz isso. — Slaughter o fixou.

— Então porque solicita minha companhia?

— Porque todos os outros foram parar ao inferno. — a de cabelos negros o viu aproximar-se do balcão, apoiando o braço ali.

— Pois espero que não seja esse meu destino… Embora meu pai me dissesse que só pararia quando lá fosse parar. — e olhando o empregado tão alto como si, este falou em bom tom. — Uma rodada para todos por minha conta! — e voltando a fixar a moça ao seu lado, este sorriu. — E duas canecas do melhor rum que houver para mim e para esta amável senhorita.

— Amá…vel? — Robert se engasgou, levando uma cotovelada de Otávia.

— E a rodada é por conta de quem? — a dona do estabelecimento, cujo verbo fiar não cabia ali, lhe olhou de lado.

— Benjamin Lane… Sparrow. — o moreno assentiu. — Ou Capitão Ben Sparrow, se quiser.

A conversa entre os dois piratas seguia animada sob os olhares tortos de Robert, enquanto Otávia se entretinha a lavar as canecas que retornavam.

— Olha a descrição. — mandando um sopapo ao magricela muito mais alto que si, Otávia o acordara do transe. — É feio espiar a conversa dos outros.

— Eu não estou espiando nada. — Robert, ou Bob para os mais chegados, por mais que quisesse, sempre era inevitável espiar a dupla, apreciando os gestos de Benjamin. — Olha só… — chegando-se em Otávia, ele lhe pediu para que visse os dois à mesa. — Está tentando seduzir ela!

— Robert, mas você perdeu o juízo? Andou bebendo às escondidas? — levando a mão à testa, a jovem que não contava mais de vinte anos, lhe arregalou os olhos. — Até parece que não conhece Victória. Ela não é de se envolver com quem quer que seja.

— Ela matou o marido…

— E você é muito inocente. Devia ter ido para padre mesmo! — Otávia riu. — Ela não matou o marido. Tudo bem que Slaughter não conta a história toda. Mas lembra que ela foi feita prisioneira pela tripulação dele e que fosse pelo que fosse, acabou casada com ele. Agora me diz. Como uma menina que fugiu de casa e não sabia nada, foi capaz de assassinar friamente alguém? — Otávia encolheu os ombros. — Se ela está querendo enrolar aquele ali… é porque tem alguma na manga.

Robert nada disse, voltando os olhos tão cristalinos como o mar para Victória. Não tinha nem coragem de falar algo de jeito sem conseguir engasgar na frente dela, mas vendo-a ali, conversando tão animada com Ben Sparrow, lhe dava vontade de quebrar as garrafas na sua frente. Não por ela, mas por aquele cuja altivez estúpida o irritava. Só por ser filho de quem era, pensava chegar ali e já ditar as ordens? Pagar bebidas a todos e se apossar de todas as mulheres incluindo Victória.

— Pára! — Otávia lhe beliscou mais uma vez, acordando o irlandês. — Desse jeito vai acabar quebrando algum copo.

Bufando em desagrado, Robert quedou-se no sítio, tentando se abstrair de Slaughter e da conversa com o rebento do pirata mais conhecido por aquelas bandas.

— Benjamin Lane Sparrow… — Victória levou a caneca com rum aos lábios, não desviando o olhar do homem na sua frente. — Ouço muitas coisas sobre seu pai… ele era amado e odiado por muita gente aqui, sabia? Principalmente no departamento feminino.

— É… não era. — Ben retificou. — Meu pai está vivo. Mesmo que minha mãe não acredite.

— Menino da mamã? — Slaughter sorriu. — Um homem como você, está dando uma impressão muito… familiar para um pirata que tem uma tarefa tão difícil como perpetuar o nome de família.

— Qual deles? — Benjamin estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se da jovem. — Eu não intento isso, Slaughter.

— Pode chamar de Victória. — esta sorriu, permitindo aquele avanço. — Então que pretende?

— Para já? — Ben afastou-se, levando as mãos aos cabelos lisos. — Divertir-me um pouco… beber… passar uma bela noite… até chegar o dia em que eu e minha tripulação iremos partir. Atrás de meu pai.

— Você tem um navio? — Victória espichou o olhar para um dos anéis que decorava o indicador esquerdo do moreno.

— Commedia! — Ben bateu orgulhoso no peito, arregalando os olhos. — Meu amado navio. Comprei-o em Inglaterra e aqui o tornei no melhor navio pirata destas águas. — o sotaque louisiano se misturava a um inglês de Liverpool, lhe dando um ar engraçado. — Eu posso levar você a conhecê-lo!

— O que o leva a achar que eu aceitaria? — Slaughter cruzou as pernas, enfiando o tricórnio na cabeça.

— O facto de ser uma pirata que tem apenas e só uma chalupa com meia dúzia de homens que não dá sequer para saquear um navio mercante. — Sparrow desceu os olhos pelo corpo dela. — Aposto que gostaria de conhecer um navio pirata a sério.

— Eu já estive num navio pirata, Sparrow. — Vi emendou. — E que é meu por direito.

— E onde ele está?

— Digamos que… tive um acidente de percurso. — a morena sorriu.

— Onde vai? — Benjamin se surpreendeu quando a viu levantar-se.

— Recolher-me. — Victória fez uma careta. — Gostei de o conhecer… embora me emburrasse um pouco…

— Eu a fiz ficar aborrecida? — um ego brilhante como o de Ben, se quebrara com tal. — Aceite meu pedido. Vai-se deslumbrar com meu navio.

— E o que o seu navio tem de interessante? — Victória aproveitou que o moreno se levantara, aproximando-se tanto que ficaram a centímetros um do outro.

— Eu não chego? — Ben sorriu dengosamente.

— Esse seu ego nasceu com você, ou são suas calças falando?

— Você não é cortesã nem algo próximo para falar assim.

— Jura? — Victória riu, olhando nos orbes tão noturnos de Benjamin. — Eu sou mulher. Uma mulher num mundo de homens. Não fale de inocência à minha beira, Capitão… Ben Sparrow.

Robert deixou a boca já grande cair, ao perceber os dois desaparecerem do bar, enveredando pela saída. — Otávia! Você viu?

— Vi o quê, homem?

— Ela foi com ele! Victória foi com aquele sujeito. — o irlandês não cabia na indignação que lhe queimava no peito.

— Vai ver… ela engraçou com ele. — Otávia encolheu os ombros, percebendo um pirata bêbado desmaiar ao balcão. — Ei! Acorda, sua coisa fedorenta!

— Ela… — Robert mordeu o próprio lábio, torcendo a toalha nos dedos conforme um sentimento negro lhe apossava o ser.

**_1736_**

_O ambiente quente e confortável não condizia em nada com o inferno que Victória passara naqueles dias que se vira presa numa cela, morrendo de fome e de frio, sentindo os tremores da morte tomarem seu corpo fraco. Abrindo os olhos, a portuguesa mirou o teto em madeira, percebendo a claridade de um novo dia. Há quanto tempo ela não sentia aquilo? A simples luz solar iluminando seu ser?_

_Erguendo-se, Vi percebeu encontrar-se numa cama encostada à parede daquela cabine espaçosa, no meio de alguns cobertores cinzentos e apenas com uma camisola lhe cobrindo até às coxas. As grandes janelas inclinadas e o balançar sentido lhe deram a certeza de estar num navio e a mesa redonda que ao centro jazia atulhada em mapas, lhe passou a informação de estar provavelmente no aposento de qualquer oficial._

_Esfregando os olhos, Victória passou em revista os parcos móveis onde velas gastas jaziam, olhando tudo em volta. Ao avistar uma garrafa pousada na mesa, a jovem caminhou até esta, retirando a rolha em cortiça, entornando seu conteúdo na boca, para logo o cuspir ao saber-lhe horrivelmente mal._

_— Nunca bebeu rum? — uma voz se fizera atrás de si e num reflexo Vi se voltou, encarando com um homem desconhecido até então. A moça se encostara a uma das paredes, descendo o máximo que pode a camisa, tentando em vão cobrir as pernas. _

_— Quem… é você? — Vi perguntou num fio de voz._

_— Slaughter. Capitão Joe Slaughter ao seu dispor. — dando um passo, o homem lhe sorrira. Era um pouco mais alto que si e também muito mais velho. Mas isso ela não saberia dizer. Os lobos-do-mar sempre aparentavam ser mais velhos do que realmente eram. _

_Detendo-se aos detalhes, Victória notou os cabelos castanhos-claros, quase loiros que fartos emolduravam o rosto queimado pelo sol daquele capitão. Os olhos de um azul intenso lhe pareciam sorrir, mas a portuguesa não se conseguia sentir à vontade. — É o capitão do navio que me raptou?_

_— Do Sea Lion? — Joe aproximou-se da mesa, pedindo para que esta se sentasse. — Me desculpe se meus homens foram indelicados com a senhorita. Não a raptamos, apenas… a acolhemos._

_— Acolheram? — Victória falou devagar, tentando perceber o inglês daquele homem._

_— Me desculpe. Percebi que não é inglesa… — Joe sorriu, servindo-se de um pouco de rum. — Mas se quiser eu lhe ensino minha língua._

_— Eu… não quero. — Vi tentou se levantar mas uma tontura a impedira._

_— Quando a fui ver, estava quase morrendo. — Joe lhe explicou, prendendo-se aos detalhes da garota. — A trouxe para aqui. Meu aposento. Dorme seguido há três dias._

_— Aquele rapaz… — era a única coisa que Victória se lembrava. Do rapaz que a ajudara. — Ele me levava coisas…_

_— Ele já não está aqui. — Joe tragou a bebida num único gole. — Era um ninguem. Desembarquei-o há mais de uma semana._

_Vi o olhou de lado, tentando perceber se desembarcar não seria o sinónimo de matar. — Me deixe… desembarcar também._

_— Como se chama, menina?_

_— Vi… Victória._

_— E seu apelido?_

_— Já o esqueci. _

_— Eu não a posso desembarcar, senhorita. — Slaughter lhe dissera. — E creio que o facto de estarmos ainda em águas portuguesas… a faz não querer desembarcar para já._

_De pronto, Victória ficara branca. — Então me leve para outro lugar._

_— Porque o faria? — Joe consultara o mapa, apontando um sítio. — Estou sem rumo certo. Neste momento quero apenas colocar meu navio em segurança, senhorita Victória._

_— São piratas. Eu sei o que fazem a mulheres indefesas._

_— Indefesa? Não está indefesa, Victória. — Joe lhe sorrira, mostrando os dentes miúdos ao fazê-lo. Era um belo homem, mas não mais que isso para a portuguesa. — Enquanto estiver sob minha proteção, nenhum homem aqui a tocará. Nenhum marujo fará sequer uma graça._

_— O que quer de mim? — Victória sentiu um nó se fazer, uma vontade imensa de chorar. Não sabia o que era pior. Casar obrigada ou ser feita cortesã de um pirata._

_Mas cortesã era tudo o que Victória não iria ser. Pelos dias que se seguiram, a jovem fugitiva se recompusera. Joe lhe dera roupas novas, embora masculinas e tal como prometera, quando saía para o tombadilho, nenhum homem se metia consigo, embora não conseguisse evitar os olhares sedentos destes sobre si._

_E conforme o tempo avançava, Victória esquecia cada vez mais a vontade de ser livre. Na verdade, ela o compreendia agora. Livre ela já era. Joe nunca a retivera no navio. Quando fundeavam, ele lhe dava livre-trânsito. E sabia que Vi sempre voltava. A moça sabia-o agora: ser pirata era seu destino. Era tudo o que ansiava. Era a única via de poder se ver livre do jugo de alguém._

_— Me ensine a lutar, Joe. — o pedido viera um dia, quando Victória já sabia as artimanhas da vida a bordo e perdera o medo de disparar uma pistola._

_— Victória… não se aprende a lutar de um dia para o outro. — o escocês lhe dizia, passando a mão calejada por seu rosto. — Não quero que vire uma sanguinária e estrague seu belo rosto e carisma._

_— Eu já virei pirata! — do alto dos seus dezasseis anos, a portuguesa bradava. — Me ensine a lutar como um homem, Joe. É só isso que me falta._

_E ele assim fizera a vontade. Joe Slaughter não era um coração mole, mas também não se comparava aos maiores assassinos dos mares. Ele era apenas um escocês que quando criança recebera do seu pai um mapa que este dizia conduzir a um tesouro. E que quando tivera a oportunidade conseguira o comando do seu amado galeão que baptizara de Sea Lion, tornando-se um pirata temido._

_Mas aquela jovem que quase morrera em seus braços assumia-se como uma tentação. A tentação de a tornar igual a si, pois ele percebia o audácia de Victória. E a tentação de tomá-la. No entanto, essa última sempre era adiada. Vi era jovem demais, ele pensava. E demasiado arisca para se apegar a si. Com paciência, ele pensava, tudo se resolveria._

_— Eu preciso lhe falar. — a noite que cobria o céu do Caribe fora o cenário perfeito para Joe começar aquela conversa com Victória, chamando-a à sua cabine._

_— O que se passa, Slaughter? — Vi sorriu, sentando-se à mesa. — Está planejando algum ataque?_

_— É sobre você. — o escocês erguera o sobrolho. — Eu quero que este navio seja seu._

_Um choque tomara o semblante de Victória. O capitão temido lhe dava o seu navio, achando-a a ideal para o comandar. Mas a que custo? Vi sabia que era tudo o que mais queria e se porventura o deixasse, se viria perdida no mundo._

_— Não a prenderei, mas se sair… o mais certo é acabar na forca, Victória. — Slaughter a avisara._

_— Eu sei, Joe. Sei disso e não quero sair. Ganhei o seu respeito e o respeito da tripulação. Sou parte dela, aliás. — Victória tentava perceber aonde este queria chegar._

_— Então se una a mim. — o custo lhe chegava como o pior de todos. — Torne-se uma Slaughter._

_Victória dissera não de pronto. A idéia de casar com aquele homem, por mais que o respeitasse, era como a morte. E pelos dias que passavam ela continuava a repetir a pergunta. Porem, a desgraça nunca vinha só e quando, num ataque a uma colónia portuguesa, a jovem fora reconhecida por um oficial amigo de seu pai e quase presa, a morena não tivera solução. Talvez… talvez até não fosse tão mau. Talvez, ela pensava, pudesse começar a gostar de Joe. E no final, sempre teria seu navio._

_O casamento não mudara radicalmente a sua vida. Continuava a viver no navio, fora até promovida a Imediato. Gostava de Joe e das histórias que este contava. Era um amigo, um amigo ao qual ela não conseguia ver de outra forma. Mas o nojo que se apossava da garota quando as noites cobriam o céu, a faziam desejar estar morta. Afinal, fugira de um casamento sem amor para acabar ali. A menininha de apenas dezassete anos que sentiu sua alma morrer da primeira vez que ele a possuíra._

_Não houvera cerimónia, apenas um pedido e um anel roubado enfiado no seu dedo. Mas mais que qualquer sim, dito na festa que se seguira, Joe ansiava poder tê-la em seus braços. E a tivera. Victória se deixara ser abraçada e beijada, correspondendo sem paixão, percebendo que a partir dali, ela seria incapaz de voltar a gostar da raça do homem. Cada toque das mãos calejadas do escocês, lhe travavam a garganta. Cada sugar da sua pele que adquirira um tom moreno, lhe umedeciam os olhos, desejando que tudo acabasse depressa._

_E embora tivesse sido rápido, para Victória tudo fora insuportavelmente lento. A dor da virgindade perdida daquela forma lhe doera por dias e no momento ela cerrou os olhos lacrimosos, apenas desejando que alguém lhe pegasse a mão, que a mesma energia que um dia um desconhecido lhe passara, tocando-lhe os dedos, lhe atenuasse a alma revoltada._

_Com o tempo, aqueles momentos se tornaram rotina, embora sempre como um suplício. Mas Victória pensava. Era o seu calvário pessoal. Era a sua passagem pelo inferno e afinal, Deus tinha-lhe sido misericordioso. Fugira do casamento obrigado. Não fora morta naquele ataque e Joe a tornara uma pirata. E fora a vida conjugal íntima, ele continuava sendo alvo da sua simpatia. Era o que ela tentava. Fora o que ela tentara pelos dois anos que estivera casada com ele: vê-lo através de dois prismas. O capitão que lhe ensinava e o marido que a fazia infeliz._

_Mas tudo acabara abruptamente. A sua liberdade chegara cedo quando, ao acordar, Victória percebera a cama vazia. Já não era novidade, mas o rastro de sangue que se seguia espalhado pela cabine a deixara em pânico. Uma das janelas encontrava-se aberta e, debruçando-se, Victória acabara sujando a própria camisa de sangue. Uma busca intensa se seguira, com a tripulação a procurar o seu líder por toda a embarcação. Mas no final, a conclusão era óbvia: Joe Slaughter havia desaparecido e estaria provavelmente morto._

_O seu calvário terminara e como era de direito, Victória, agora Slaughter, tornara-se a capitã do Sea Lion, tomando as rédeas da tripulação pirata. Mas cedo ela percebera que o destino não seria esse. Apenas um dia depois de assumir o comando, um motim instalara no navio, liderado pelo mestre. Victória era acusada de matar Joe para se apossar do navio, algo que a jovem sabia não ter feito. Por mais que odiasse aquele casamento, ela nunca tentaria matar Joe._

_Mas para um bando de homens cujo cérebro havia sido virado por Peter Walls, o homem encorpado que vira seu posto de Imediato ser-lhe retirado quando Joe casara, aquela vadia merecia a morte. Nunca gostara dela. Por ele, Victória teria sido servida à tripulação e morta, mas Slaughter a salvara. Agora, ele pensava, era a hora da vingança._

_— Vocês não me podem fazer isso! — da prancha, Victória bradava, tentando chamar a atenção daqueles homens estúpidos. — Sabem que eu não matei o Joe. E que ele quereria que eu fosse a capitã!_

_— Você não me engana. — Walls apontara a espada à garganta de Vi. — Uma mocinha se fazendo de pura… conseguiu a confiança do Slaughter mal se deitou com ele._

_— Eu nunca… — Vi sentiu a lâmina se enterrar ainda mais na sua garganta. _

_— Cala a boca que muita sorte você tem de eu não rodar você pela tripulação e cortar sua garganta depois. — Walls a agarrara pelos cabelos, aproximando o rosto de si. — Vai parar naquela ilha deserta e vai morrer ali. E como um dia um capitão bravo que eu ouvi dizer, fez… eu vou dar uma pistola a você… uma única bala…_

_— Aquela ilha não tem nada a não ser cocos. — Victória olhara o pedaço de terra a algumas milhas._

_— Então pegue nela e estoure seus miolos, linda. — o desplante chegara quando Walls a puxara e lhe lambera o rosto, fazendo Vi querer ardentemente cortá-lo ao meio._

_No segundo seguinte, Victória fora atirada da prancha, caindo à água e emergindo a tempo de ver a tripulação chamá-la dos piores nomes à face da terra. Aos dezanove anos, a portuguesa se via ali, numa língua de areia com algumas palmeiras, tostando ao sol e rezando para que algo aparecesse. E um dia depois, o seu anjo da guarda a ouvira, mandando um navio mercante que a acolhera, deixando-a numa colónia do Caribe. Aí, ela sabia, sua aventura estava apenas começando…_

*****Continua*****

**Saudações Piratas!**

_**Jodivise & Olg'Austen**_


	4. AVISO - NOVO LOCAL DE POSTAGEM

Olá, caros leitoras e leitores da _Commedia_ e universo de Piratas do Caribe!

Este post não é um capítulo e sim um aviso que a fanfic AU sobre um Piratas do Caribe, _Commedia_, da autoria de Jodivise e de OlgAusten, vai continuar a ser postada mas, não aqui no , nem em outros sites de fanfiction, e sim no nosso blog conjunto: storieswithouttitle . blogspot . pt** (Link inteiro nos nossos perfis)**

Para quem estiver a acompanhar e quiser continuar a ler a _Commedia_, pode aceder aos novos capítulos aqui: storieswithouttitle . blogspot . pt / 2013 / 01 / commedia . html

Para quem quiser entender melhor o "passado" da Commedia, pode ainda aceder ao resumo da fanfic _Maus Costumes_, da OlgAusten, no mesmo blog.

A todos que lerem, espero que gostem do que encontrarem e por favor: deixem vosso comentário, pois ele vai muito!

Saudações Piratas! =D


End file.
